


Sheltering Umbrella Cast Aside

by Elnierah



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Development, Could Be Canon, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Future, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Japanese Culture, Light Angst, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ryokan, Short Story, Some Plot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wholesome, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnierah/pseuds/Elnierah
Summary: After the events of the game, the phantom thieves had to normalise their lives. However, Yusuke didn't have to go through the process alone. Akira, his boyfriend of six years, has done everything to ensure his comfort. Unfortunately, life complications kept them apart, and while it was bittersweet, a long distance relationship wasn't difficult for them. They strived towards their ambitions, supporting one another, in order to achieve them.Yusuke has found recent success with his life at university. An exhibition set up by his professor would display his art in the Gunma prefecture. Unfortunately, it was rather far, so his friends are unable to attend, but Akira promised to be there. The couple decided to make the trip a date where they would relax together at a hot-spring Inn.Their relationship strengthens as they wandered on new soil, and both of them possessed information that would shape their future.





	Sheltering Umbrella Cast Aside

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story celebrating my anniversary on Ao3. I've grown a lot, and while I cringe at the past, I wouldn't be here without it! Thank you for the support over the years, every single comment means a lot to me, and I deeply treasure them. :) 
> 
> Anyway, before you enjoy, newcomers and old, I just thought to put some additional 'ratings' here.
> 
> This story includes -  
> nudity; not described.  
> It's a romance story so expect intimacy. ( You're here for that anyway, ain't ya ;) )  
> It's set in Japan.
> 
> That's about it honestly. Enjoy!

The train station beamed with life. Chatter, the sound of heels clicking against marble, and trains deafen the area. Yusuke, who was waiting for his significant other, leaned against the wall as he realised a new text flashed on his phone. Akira announced his arrival in Gunma, where the exhibition would be held, and asked for his location. Yusuke tried his best to communicate his whereabouts, but all he could see were flashy signs, crowds of people, and bento stores. 

His eyes shift around, fixated on finding his partner. Akira’s features were distinguishable, after all. His dark grey eyes, curly hair and long eyelashes were details Yusuke could never miss, or get bored of. As his search absorbed him, he felt a hand tap his arm. Surprise caused him to jump, and his head snapped in their direction. He saw Akira, panting, while he clutched a duffel bag.

“I thought it was you…” He said, beaming as he fixed his posture. “Long time no see.”

“Ah…” Yusuke stared at him, perhaps for too long before his shoes shift, and he replied, “Good morning.”

A simple, gleeful, huff escaped Akira while he stepped closer and reached for Yusuke’s arms. “You look amazing. Have you even aged at all?”

“We last saw each other during White Day, which wasn’t long ago, so I assume not.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Akira’s words trail off into a chuckle, and he pinched a light blue drape cardigan. “You seem to have dolled up for the exhibition. Your attire looks lovely.”

“Have I? My clothes were chosen with the intention of cleanliness, nothing more.”

Akira just smiled and moved his hand to Yusuke’s collarbone. “A black shirt under a white V-neck doesn’t seem random.” 

His behaviour appeared...odd, especially for a greeting. But as it unfolded, Yusuke understood his partner’s motive. He wanted to touch him without seeming suspicious. They were in public, an overcrowded station, and displays of affection were frowned upon. It was a subtle way of expressing himself.

Yusuke smiled because of the gesture and began to mimic it. 

“My attire…? What about your own?” 

He reached for the hem of Akira’s shirt, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. 

“We may have aged, but your fashion sense has not. Are these the same clothes you wore when we were seventeen?” 

“O-Of course not…!” The hue of Akira’s cheeks dyed in a deep red as he gently pushed a hand away. “I wouldn’t fit in my old clothes. Do you have a problem with the way I dress?”

“I do not, but looking at you reminds me of the past.” While his eyes linger, growing flirtatious, Yusuke moves his hand. “Your black blazer…” His finger glide over the fabric. “White V-neck shirt,” His fingertips run along a neckline. “And dark grey jeans all bring back memories of our youth.” 

“...” Slowly, Akira’s composure dwindled. His cheeks burned, and saliva forced its way down his throat. “D-Don’t we have another train to catch...?!” He exclaimed, ripping his phone out of his pocket and pushing on his glasses.

“Yes, we do.” Yusuke chuckled in amusement, tilting his head. “It’s only a 20-minute ride, so we won’t be late for my exhibition.” 

“W-Wait… We’re going to the gallery straight away?”

“Mm. Is there a problem with that?”

“Well, no, but…” Averting his eyes, Akira squeezed his bag strap. “I...brought another pair of clothes, something more formal for the occasion. I wanted to change into that before we went to the exhibition.” 

Oh, like a suit?”

“Kinda… It’s my father’s. I borrowed it.”

“Hm.” Yusuke placed a hand on his chin, his complexion pensive. “You...would look out of place wearing it. The exhibition is rather casual and isn’t important. However, if you want, we could find somewhere you can change.”

“Isn’t important…? This is your very own exhibition, the first time your art will be displayed at a gallery, and you’re downplaying that…?!” With a pout, Akira stepped forward and gave Yusuke’s cheek a light pinch. “Don’t undervalue your achievement…!”

“I’m not. I’m simply being realistic.” Yusuke responded by rubbing his cheek and shifting his eyes to the train timetable. “The gallery will be shared. Other students will also be displaying their work. The focus isn’t merely on mine.” 

“But it’s still a big deal…”

“Ah, and I’m grateful for the opportunity. We should begin moving to our next train, it will be here shortly.”

“Really?!” Pulling his phone up to his eyes, Akira realised the time and spun around. “We won’t get good seats if we get there late!”

“Right, but, uh… Akira?”

Turning his head, Akira made eye contact.

“What’s the matter…?”

“The train is this way.” Yusuke pointed in the opposite direction, watching his partner’s expression drop.

“Ah, right!”

Amusement freed from Yusuke’s lips, and they began heading towards the next train.

“I’ve never been here before, so the place confuses me.” Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Akira let out a meek sigh. “My phone is almost dead and I forgot to bring my charger too…”

“I’ve never been here before either, and you may be able to use mine if they’re the same brand.”

“As long as you’re with me, as well as your phone, we should be good.” 

Akira’s infectious smile caused Yusuke’s lips to curl, and he pulled his bag into a more comfortable position.

“You seem rather...unsystematic today, is something on your mind?” He asked, glancing over briefly.

“I’m excited to see your artwork and the exhibition. I’m also running off coffee and a lack of sleep…”

Ever since they were officially a couple, Akira’s interest in artwork piqued. He was always open-minded before, but their emotions were now simultaneously held. His understanding also expanded. He knew what brands and types of paints Yusuke preferred. He even knew the differences between paintbrushes. 

“Hm, why couldn’t you sleep last night?”

“Because...my heart was too excited.” The hue of Akira’s cheeks suddenly turned to a light pink. “I, uh…finally get to spend some time with you, and the idea of going to an inn after this is lovely.”

“It’s unfortunate we can only stay for a few days, but…” Yusuke’s words trail off into silence, a smile soon tugging his mouth. “I’m surprised you didn’t bring Morgana with you. Don’t you usually bring him?”

“My parents are looking after him. I saw no point when it’ll only be us two for the next few days.” Akira chuckled into his hand, amused. “He’s more interested in seeing Ann than your artwork.” 

“Ah, I see. It’s unfortunate the others’ couldn’t come, but Gunma is rather far from Tokyo, so it’s understandable.” 

“They wished you luck though, right?”

“Mm.”

Yusuke nodded as they turned a corner, soon reaching their destination. Their train would arrive in one minute, so they sought a spacious spot, weaving through crowds of people. 

“We should just go straight to the exhibition. If it’s not going to be...formal, then I won’t change.” Akira murmured, adjusting his glasses. “I don’t want to look out of place, after all.”

“Everything is already set up, at least, that’s what my professor said. There’s no need to hurry, so if you wish to wear it, you can.”

“Uh… No, it’s okay.” A smile formed Akira’s lips as he brushed his arm against Yusuke’s. “If we arrive early, could you give me a personal tour?”

“Perhaps.” 

The smell of food strayed Yusuke’s attention, and his eyes shift around.

“Are you by any chance hungry?” He asked, resuming eye contact. “I’m uncertain if food will be provided at the gallery, but we could pick something up along the way.”

“Not really.” 

Akira’s stomach grumbled, making it evident he was lying.

“Uh, I mean…” He stammered, his cheeks glowing a light pink. “I am, a bit… But I’ve been station hopping all morning, so I haven’t had the chance to eat.”

“I could buy you something once we get there.”

“M-Money isn’t the issue, I have some on me. I’ll buy something once I get the chance so you keep yours, okay?” Akira smiled, releasing a slight huff.

“Alright…”

The hum of a train echoed off the walls. It grew louder, accompanied by a light screech as the train slowed into the station. The doors opened with a beep and passengers hurried out, deafening those around while their shoes hit pavement. 

Crowds diminished as people moved to and from the train. Yusuke and Akira eventually stepped inside, quickly scurrying to another section. The inside wasn’t as crowded as the station. They managed to find empty seats and placed their bags on their laps.

Other passengers checked their phones, conserved quietly, and read newspapers or novels. An operator then announced the doors would soon be closing over the speakers.

Akira watched his partner pull out his phone, and peered to see what he was doing.

“That looks...interesting.”

Yusuke acknowledged him with a simple glance, slightly smiling.

“It’s just a game I play to pass the time.” 

Yusuke’s phone displayed a wooden deck and a colourful piece of paper in the centre. A silhouette formed over the page and it seemed like he had to bend it into that shape. 

“What do you have to do in it?”

“...” Yusuke thought for a moment, soon turning his phone towards Akira. “It’s sort of like a 2-D origami simulator. Futaba recommended it.”

“Ah, I see. So you have to bend it into the correct shape?” 

“Mm.”

Yusuke nodded and swiped his finger across the screen.

“...Do you want to play it?” He questioned, bowing his head with curiosity.

Akira shook his head and gave a smile of gratitude. “No, I was just wondering.”

The train doors finally closed, and after another announcement, it jolted forward. Handles shook, and so did belongings, but it all eased eventually. 

Akira would also pull out his phone and occupy his mind, but he wished to preserve its life. He decided to watch Yusuke, trailing his eyes along notable features. Grey eyes with flawless eyelashes, his dark blue parted hair, and his defined jawline made his appearance no different from the past. It would be a lie to say Akira didn’t feel attraction towards him straight away, but his fun and gentle personality cemented it.

Yusuke’s eyes connect with his, making it apparent he had been caught. His gaze quickly averts, and he felt heat trickle on his cheeks. 

“Um, H-Have they…” He thought speaking would be wise, but only incoherent words come. He then bit his lip and brushed hair behind his ear. “Have they...said anything about another exhibition? I-I know this is your first one, but if it goes well, do you think the university will organise another one?”

“Perhaps. Maybe it will even be held in a more...popular district if all goes well.” Subtly, Yusuke slid his hand down and placed his pinky on Akira’s. “My professor hasn’t said anything yet.”

Akira reacted by staring at their hands, bewildered, before he smiled and squeezed Yusuke’s pinky with his own. 

“It would be nice if the next exhibition was in Tokyo, then you would barely have to travel. I also wouldn’t get lost.” He gleefully huffed. 

“It’s...expensive renting and hosting a gallery in Tokyo, that’s why it’s being held in Gunma, but I would be delighted if it could be there. The university is paying for it, so I don’t want to appear ungrateful.”

“Lucky you, I have to pay these travelling expenses out of my own pocket.”

“Do you want me to reimburse you?”

“Eh? N-No…!” Akira shook his head, waving his hand to emphasize. “You’re more broke than me! I would never ask you for money…”

“But… You’re paying for the inn too.” Yusuke averted his eyes, a slight frown on his lips. “I feel bad making you come all this way and paying for everything… It doesn’t feel right.”

“Don’t worry about me, I have my...parents to rely on when things get tough, which they haven’t. I’m working plenty, so there’s no need to feel bad.” 

Yusuke simply sighed.

“Uh…H-How about you buy me some anpan before we go to the gallery?”

Yusuke perked up with a smile, tilting his head. “Is that all? Your stomach was rumbling mere minutes ago…”

“I have to leave some room for dinner so yeah.”

“Alright then.” Caressing his fingers over Akira’s hand, Yusuke held his pinky again. “How are they?”

“Hm?”

“Your parents.”

“Oh, they’re doing alright.” 

Akira allowed his gaze to wander, searching his mind for another subject. He didn’t like talking about his parents because his partner had none. Madarame passed away two years ago, leaving his fortune behind to his mistress. Even though Yusuke acted like it didn’t faze him, Akira knew it killed him inside to be abandoned yet again. 

The two could never truly reconcile after what happened. Yusuke tried endlessly to make it work, to believe corruption only clouded Madarame’s mind, but scars remained. The extent of his abuse haunted Yusuke once he realised how abnormal it was, and he couldn't help but fear repetition. 

They stayed in contact, Yusuke even attended his funeral, but love could never bloom. He only found out after his death the inheritance would be going to her instead of him. It was painful to hear. He has struggled to stay afloat since Madarame’s imprisonment. However, he didn’t oppose it. Madarame’s mistress didn’t even offer to split it, infuriating Akira in the process.

“Perhaps I should come to visit them during New Year's or Christmas. I still haven’t met them, after all.” Yusuke pondered, pressing his phone against his chin. 

“Eh…?!” Akira snapped his gaze back, making eye contact. “This year…?”

“Mm, why not? You always come to Tokyo, I think it’s time we change it up a bit.”

“I mean, you could, but…” Akira paused, considering his next words, and dragged his shoes along the floor. “I’d have to ask them first. You know how they are when it comes to our relationship… It’s why you haven’t met them yet, despite us being together for six years…” 

“Haven’t they accepted it though…?” 

“Yes, but they don’t really like me acknowledging it…” Huffing, Akira permitted a smile. “They only realised it wasn’t a phase three years ago. I could be wrong though. My mother is showing more interest in it, so perhaps they are ready to meet you in person.”

“It would be a nice change of pace, one we need, so I do hope they approve.” As he brushed his hair to the side, Yusuke smiled back. “Anyway, is the inn close to the gallery? I may have to pay a train fare if it isn’t.”

“It’s pretty close, we can just walk there.”

“Hm, alright.” Swiping his finger across the screen, Yusuke’s focus shifted back to his phone. “While we wait, I’m going to try and complete this level. Just tap me if you wish to speak.”

“Okay.” 

Akira scooted closer and adjusted his hand, using his index finger to hold onto Yusuke’s. 

“Is it okay if I watch you?”

“Of course.”

Exhilaration curled their lips into grins. They stared into each other’s eyes, conveying their attachment. Then, Akira leaned, brushing his arm against Yusuke's as he watched him play.

#### ~~~~~~~~~

The train arrived with a light hum and screech. Once Yusuke and Akira stepped onto the station, they looked for an exit, guided by Yusuke's phone. It didn’t take long to find, and they started heading to the exhibition. 

Their shoes hit pavement as they walked through a town. Tall buildings, apartments and healthy flora secured the place's beauty. The roads, construction, and paths slope due to the mountain's jagged land. Along the way, they found a convenience store and bought anpan to share.

Akira tore a piece from the roll and popped it into his mouth.

“I’m surprised you haven’t pulled your sketchbook out yet.” He mumbled, chewing. “This place looks so different to Tokyo…”

“Akira, it’s rude to speak with your mouth full, especially while walking.” Tugging his bag close, Yusuke surveyed the area. “Maybe we should find a place to sit…”

“I know, but I’m starving and we’ll be late if we stop. You have you give me a private tour, remember?” 

Yusuke considered scolding him further, but he noticed the lack of locals and dropped it. Instead, he chuckled at his partner’s antics. 

“I never guaranteed that tour. Before, you said you weren’t hungry and now you’re starving? Isn’t that interesting…”

“I guess the train ride made me hungry.” Akira licked red paste spilling from the anpan. He then paused to wipe some off his chin. “Will I be meeting your professor and classmates today?”

“I assume so. Only five students were chosen to display their art, including me. Some of them may not attend though.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not certain, and I don’t know them personally to find out.” Yusuke watched his phone’s map, realising they were almost there. “It’s merely speculation. They may all attend without issue.”

Akira devoured the rest of his sweet roll and shook the crumbs off his fingers. “Do you like any of them? The other students, I mean.”

Yusuke paused, maintaining eye contact, before his shoulders shrug. “I don’t speak to them. I only do out of obligation.”

“What about your professor?”

“She’s kind.” A smile tugged Yusuke’s lips as his eyes shift back to his phone. “She seems to like my passion and eagerness to learn.”

“That’s good.” Akira grinned, re-positioning his bag. “At least you have someone here.”

“...What about you? Do you enjoy studying at the police academy?”

“It’s alright, stressful, but… Learning taiho-jutsu is fun and challenging. Makoto gives me tips sometimes because she knows aikido, but they don’t always correlate. I still appreciate it though.” 

“What about your peers? Do they treat you will?”

“...” Akira remained silent. He then sighed with dejection. “Even though the charges were dropped, and my probation was cleared, my hometown is rather small so rumours get around quickly. Let’s just say...it’s difficult to become an officer when you have a past record, even if it’s erased.” 

Disappointment pulled Yusuke’s mouth into a frown, and he exhaled heavily. “Life hasn’t changed much, has it…? At least we have each other now though.”

“Mm.” Akira smiled, pushing his glasses up. “Actually, I have some news-”

“We’re here.” 

Yusuke abruptly stopped, causing his partner to bump into him. He then turned, tilting his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. What were you saying?”

“Uh…” Akira’s eyes wander to the gallery’s sign and simply shook his head. “It’s not important.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mm.” Akira nodded, grabbed Yusuke’s arm and took a step towards the entrance. “Let’s go in”

“Wait.”

Yusuke gently held him back, reaching into his pocket. He then pulled out a clean tissue and wiped Akira’s mouth with it, cleaning bean paste residue. 

“There.” He smiled, shoving the tissue back into his pocket. 

“Eh…? D-Did I have that on my face the whole time?!” Touching his mouth, Akira became flustered. “You could’ve said something…!”

“I only noticed it now.”

“Ugh…” Akira found his composure, despite his red cheeks, and advanced once again. “C-Come on.”

Yusuke chuckled and followed him inside. Warm air immediately touched them, and they heard distant, quiet, chatter. They were permitted entry into a specific segment once Yusuke presented his card. Polished, white floorboards creak under their shoes. Black walls drift attention towards artwork and plaques announce their creators. 

A woman, clad in a modern suit, noticed and scurried to greet them.

“Ah, Kitagawa-san? I’m glad you’ve arrived.” She beamed, her gaze shifting to Akira momentarily. “The gallery will open to the public in five minutes so you have some time to prepare.”

“Good…” As his voice trails off, Yusuke glanced at his watch. “Good evening, Teruya-kyouju.” He smiled. “I’m certain preparation is already complete but I’ll double check.”

The woman gave an enthusiastic nod. However, her eyes kept straying to Akira. The air began to feel a bit awkward until Yusuke realised what was wrong. 

“Oh, this is my...best friend, Kurusu Akira.” He gestured. “I believe I informed you of his visit.”

“Ah, I see now.” Teruya shuffled back and bowed with her hands clasped in her lap. “It’s lovely to meet you, Kurusu-san.”

Quickly, Akira returned the bow, his hands held at his sides. He then gave an assuring wave. “It’s lovely to meet you as well, but you don't need to refer to me with honorifics. Just Akira is fine.”

“Alright, Akira.”

They shared a smile before she turned and gestured.

“Your artwork is located in that section. If you need any aid, please feel free to call me.”

Yusuke gave a quick nod and she soon wandered away, approaching another student.

“Are you going to be interviewed?” Akira asked as his eyes shift to a group. They all wore black suits, holding pens and notepads.

“I think so. It’s for an article.” With a meek sigh, Yusuke turned, advancing towards his artwork. “You wanted a private tour, correct?”

“Yeah.” 

Akira followed him, gawking at the artwork once he saw it. All his art looked gorgeous and the more you admired it, the more emotion you felt. One, in particular, caught Akira’s attention.

He gestured towards it. “Is that...meant to be me?” He questioned, staring at the figure.

The painting comprised of a rocky lake. Nature flourished with tall trees, shrubs and crystal clear water. A figure, sitting on a circular rock held a fishing rod. He wore summer attire and looked eerily similar to Akira.

“Ah, did she-!” Yusuke veered to his side only for his composure to crumble. His cheeks began to blush, and he held his forehead with shame. “I...apologize. I didn’t know she would choose this one. You see...we, the students, got to select a total of three paintings and my professor picked an extra. She must’ve liked this one…”

“What are you embarrassed about?” Touching his partner's arm, Akira chuckled. “It’s a lovely painting. I can see why she chose it.”

“Yes, but, I er...didn’t ask for your consent.”

With a gleeful huff, Akira assured, “It’s okay. I don’t mind it. Although, I don’t ever remember going fishing with you, especially in a beautiful place like this.”

“That’s because...it never happened.” Fixing his posture, Yusuke released a small sigh. “This imagery came to me in a dream. I decided to paint it, but...you were never truly around. I wanted to challenge my memory so I chose to paint you without any reference. I honestly should’ve asked you first.”

“No, it’s fine you didn’t. It’s not like you were planning anything malicious.” Akira flicked his bangs back as he admired the painting. “Your memory is excellent if you didn’t use reference. It looks just like me.”

While holding his chin, Yusuke stepped forward, an inquisitive aura surrounding him. “No. I drew your earlobes attached while they’re actually not. Although, I rarely see you without your hair over them.”

“Eh…?”

“My memory isn’t excellent if it cannot retain small details.”

Akira snorted, trying to suppress his laughter.

“Your memory is definitely better than mine. If I had to do this, you wouldn’t even look human.”

“Hm… Now I’m interested in seeing that.”

They smiled at each other before Yusuke's name was called. He glanced over to notice his professor wanted his attention. It made him understand the gallery was now opening. 

“It seems like our time has run out. You can remain here, and keep looking as my attention may be needed elsewhere.” 

“Oh, alright.” With a smile, Akira patted his partner’s shoulder. “Good luck.”

Yusuke sent a quick nod his way and wandered off. Akira watched him approach the others’ before his attention diverted back to the paintings. He stepped towards another, scanning the plaque. 

The next painting he admired comprised of colourful silhouettes. It looked to be a park, and numerous autumn-like shades illuminate it. Navy blues, bright yellows, apricot oranges and deep reds all merge and clash, creating distinctive shapes. Under a tree, a hazy figure sat down, stroking a cat. A bike laid next to them, and if Akira peered closely, he could see an opened envelope. 

For some reason, a sense of loneliness emanated from the painting. Was it the intended effect? Akira glanced down at the plaque once more, reading the title - ‘Memory Cage’ 

His eyes shift back to Yusuke, watching him converse with his professor. Akira didn’t know if he titled his work with care, or simply smashed fancy words together. They never spoke about it, the thought never even crossed his mind. Was a title important to an artist like Yusuke? Or was it merely a requirement to display work? 

Shaking his head, Akira dismissed the thought and shuffled to another painting.

#### ~~~~~~~~~

The exhibition turned out to be more successful than expected. Crowds of people came to admire art, and they spoke with endless praise. Teruya was beaming the whole time, proud of her students. After Yusuke was interviewed, Akira joined him again and met his peers. They bonded over art. 

Late afternoon arrived, evident by the pink sky. Yusuke said goodbye to his professor, and she wished for his safety. The other students planned to go to a restaurant with her due to the success, but Yusuke turned the offer down. After all, he and Akira organised to stay at a hot spring inn.

They walk along a path, admiring the scenery around them.

“You know, you could’ve gone with them,” Akira spoke, pulling his bag up. “I wouldn’t have had an issue with it.”

“I know you wouldn’t have, but you’re only staying for a few days and I value you more.” 

“Wow.” Akira huffed playfully. “Isn’t that a bit rude?”

“Not really. It’s simple honesty.”

“...I enjoyed today. Even your classmates’ had lovely artwork. Although, I liked yours the most.”

“You’re expected to be biased.” Brushing his hair back, Yusuke chuckled in amusement. “Thank you. I appreciate your praise.”

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Akira gave a pout, bumping his shoulder into Yusuke’s. His lips then curled into a smile. “Your hard work is evident. Passion pours into each of your brush strokes, but I was wondering about your titles. How do you name your artwork?”

“Eh…? Why do you ask?”

“Well, an artist is judged by their...art, but when you present work, the title could help others’ understand your intention. I assume it’s sometimes fancy words. However, I’m interested in your thought process regarding this subject.”

“Honestly, I don’t think about it too much. I feel like if I consider it, it could hinder the ability to truly express emotion. Sometimes it’s best to let the words form themselves, preferably while you’re admiring the work.” Yusuke briefly smiled. “So, to answer your question, I don’t put ‘fancy’ words together, but I don’t consider it at a physical level either.”

“So...it isn’t random?”

“No. My intention shapes at a subconscious level, the form being words.”

His eyes averting towards nature, Akira released a meek sigh. “I see…”

“To be honest, the masses don’t really care for details like these. Everyone knew ‘Sayuri’ by its name, despite the lack of meaning it in.”

Akira turned to face his partner, giving a slight smile. “Well, I pay attention to them, even if it may seem...minor.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Yusuke returned a grin. “Maybe if more investors thought like you, the industry would turn into a better place.”

“Er…” Akira waved his hand as his smile turned awkward. “I don’t even know how to draw a straight line, so maybe not.”

“Neither do they.”

Akira snorted with amusement, trying to suppress his laughter. The attempt became infectious, causing Yusuke to chuckle. Their shoes slow to a halt, and they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes, beaming.

As they inched closer to each other, Akira felt something hit his nose. He looked up only to notice droplets. The rain began to sprinkle on the pavement and their surroundings. Their clothes absorbed moisture, causing discomfort.

“Did you...bring an umbrella?” Yusuke asked, fixing his hair.

“No…” 

They stared at each other for a moment before reality poured down on them.

“The forecast said it wouldn’t rain today!” Akira exclaimed, and held his bag over his head, using it as an umbrella. “We still have to walk for like twenty-five minutes! God dammit!”

Before Yusuke could even speak, Akira marched away in a hurry.

“W-Wait…!”

Yusuke chased after him, trying to use his own bag as an umbrella.

“Back in Hawaii and now…?! You always bring bad weather!”

“Did you check the forecast for your hometown or Gunma?!”

Akira blinked, realising his mistake. “T-That’s beside the point! You’re a man who always seems to bring rain!”

“S-Shouldn’t we find shelter?! There should be a few stores nearby…!”

“No, it’s rude to go to a store only for shelter! I want to hurry up and get to the inn, stopping will only prolong that!”

Releasing a sigh, Yusuke increased his pace, hoping the rain would soon stop.

#### ~~~~~~~~~

They managed to arrive at the inn, their clothes soaked. In order to enter, they squeezed the water from their garments. After Akira confirmed their booking, they went to their room, and instantly felt relief once they got inside.

“Sheesh, I didn’t even pack another casual outfit…” Akira whined as he pinched his clothes with dissatisfaction. “I hope they dry by tomorrow.”

Moving his hand from the door handle, Yusuke stepped forward. 

“Akira…”

“Mm?”

As Akira turned, arms wrapped around him. He was held in a gentle embrace, gradually growing tighter. Their garments almost glued together as they did. It was a little uncomfortable, but Akira gleefully huffed and nuzzled into Yusuke’s shoulder.

“I apologize, but...I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you.” Yusuke murmured and shuffled back.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, nor is there a need for you to apologize.”

Lovingly, they smiled at each other.

“Shall we move to the hot spring?” Yusuke’s hands trailed down his lover’s arms. “You may catch a cold in these wet clothes.”

“You could too, you know?” Shifting his gaze to the room, Akira nodded. “Mm, let’s go. We’ll worry about our clothes later.”

With a smile, Yusuke caressed his hand over Akira’s and grabbed it. They had already removed their shoes, so they wandered to a sliding door. The room was beautiful with tatami flooring, a low glass table and cushions. Patio windows displayed an outdoor hot spring, surrounded by perfectly shaped rocks. Another sliding door was to their left, presumed to be the bedroom.

The moment their feet slid into the indoor hot spring, steam trickled their skin. It had a ‘rustic’ feel to it with wooden floorboards and walls. Large windows could be closed or opened, displaying nature. Perfectly polished wood made the bath, and the water was crystal clear.

They began to undress. Fabric slid and rustled until it accumulated in a pile. Yusuke placed their clothes in baskets as he heard Akira hop into the bath. Water poured from the sides, dripping onto the wooden deck. He then joined his partner, satisfied by the warm temperature.

“Ah…” Akira moaned, running his hand through his hair. “My feet are killing me from walking and standing all day…”

“We did travel quite a bit, didn’t we?” A smile formed Yusuke’s lips as he allowed the water to drip through his fingers. “It was worth it though. I thoroughly enjoyed today.”

“Speaking of today, did your first exhibition exceed your expectations?”

“It would’ve been nice to have the others’ attend, but yes, it did. I don’t know if you noticed, but...a headmaster from a prestige university in the UK came as well.”

“What…?! You mean they came all that way for your art?!”

“Not exactly for mine, but yes.” Wetting his hair, Yusuke let out a sigh. “He could’ve been looking to recruit us. I’ve heard my professor discuss international studying before. Perhaps they’re planning something.”

“I-International…?” As his eyes downcast, Akira gripped his arm and bit his lip. “W-Will you...go if they offered it to you…?”

“I’m uncertain. Studying abroad would help me immeasurably as an artist. It would also help me remain open-minded when it comes to art. Indulging in other cultures is crucial, at least, to me it is, but...I don’t know.”

“If you move there...we’ll never get to see each other.” Digging his nails into his arm, Akira’s teeth clench. “But...if you want to do it, then I’ll understand.”

“...We rarely get to see each other as it is.”

“What do you mean…? I come to Tokyo every holiday, e-every time I can…!”

“Ah, I...didn’t mean it like that. It’s just we thought as soon as we became adults, we could be together permanently, but...we’re now twenty-two and it’s still yet to happen.”

Placating his grief, Akira sighed. “Let’s talk about something else for now.”

“Alright. Before we do though, you shouldn’t stress over me studying internationally. I’ll make my decision when it comes based on circumstances, but it hasn’t, so you don’t need to worry.” Giving a brief smile, Yusuke exhaled. “Anyway, our dinner will arrive soon. I wonder what it’ll be…”

“Hopefully something good. I’m basically starving.”

“Did you even eat breakfast today?”

“I didn’t have time. I had to wake up early and hop onto multiple trains just so we could meet up.” Akira rubbed his scalp with a sheepish grin. “I didn’t even say goodbye to my parents…”

“What…? Are you trying to make them annoyed?”

“I-It’s not like that… I said goodbye to them the night before and told them I may be gone by morning.”

“You must be exhausted…” As he smirked, Yusuke slid closer to his partner, the water rippling from his movements. “Let me alleviate your pain.”

“Hm?”

Akira felt fingers trail along his ankle. Then, his foot was pulled up, splashing water around.

“W-What are you doing?!” He mumbled, his cheeks stained with a red hue. 

“A foot massage.” Explained Yusuke. “You said your feet hurt.”

“I-I did, but…!”

“You don’t like this?” 

Yusuke pushed his thumb into the sole of Akira’s foot, massaging his toes. An impish smirk shaped his expression the whole time.

Akira moaned, relaxing and loving it before his eyes snap open to protest further.

“I-It feels weird! Does it have to be now…?”

“Just relax and enjoy it, Akira.”

“F-Fine…” Sighing out of defeat, Akira sunk into the water, and extended his leg. 

“Your skin is soft as ever…” Yusuke murmured, his hand sliding up Akira’s calf.

“You said a foot massage, this doesn’t feel like one.”

“Do you want me to stop or no?”

Averting his eyes, Akira blushed. “No…”

Yusuke simply chuckled.

“With the success of the exhibition, I may be offered to take part in another one. Would you come to it, even if it’s further than Gunma?”

“As long as you inform me early so I can plan, of course.” 

“I would certainly tell you beforehand. Did you...hear anything interesting while attending today’s?” 

“Hm…” Akira considered it for a moment and ran a wet hand through his hair. “Not really. Mostly praise, discussion about what the art conveyed and favourites. Was I meant to hear anything else?”

Yusuke emitted a doleful sigh. “I heard people talking about Madarame.”

“Eh?”

“They didn’t directly speak to me out of the fear of looking disrespectful, but they were comparing me to him. I knew he would shadow me, even after death, but...it gets bothersome.”

“...” Akira gently pulled his leg away, and his lips pull into a frown. “Yusuke…” He leaned, reaching to caress a cheek. “You’ll always be superior to him, both as an artist and a person. It’s unfortunate our past follows us, but I suppose it makes us similar in that aspect. I understand your anguish, even if it seems dissimilar in nature.”

With a delighted huff, Yusuke ran his fingers down his partner’s spine. “You always know how to ease my dismay.”

“Do I?” Akira happily smiled, stroking his lover’s hair back. “I’ll continue doing that then.”

“I’m glad you’ll remain by me then.” Trailing his hand without notice, Yusuke smirked. “But, Akira…”

“Mm?”

“I’m not done massaging your feet yet.”

By the time he realised, Akira felt his leg pull, and he lost balance.

“W-Wait, I’m not-!”

They fell back into the water, splashing it everywhere. Using their hands and elbows against the bottom, they managed to find air.

“A-Are you trying to drown me, seriously?!” Akira coughed, desperately wiping his eyes.

“I...apologize.” Clearing strands of hair from his face, Yusuke inhaled. “I didn’t know you were relying on your feet to remain steady…”

“Why wouldn’t I be?!” As he resisted a smirk, laughter escaped Akira’s lips. “Sheesh, you never cease to amaze me...or give me a heart attack.”

“You enjoy that though, don’t you?”

“Mm, maybe.” Akira poked Yusuke’s nose as he grinned. He then tapped on his shoulder. “Could you get off me? I think I scraped my arse…”

“Eh?! Let me see!”

Flicking his partner’s forehead, Akira shook his head, pouting. 

“No.”

Yusuke shuffled to the side, off his lover, and touched his forehead. “We should get out soon anyway. Our food will arrive, and it wouldn’t be wise to miss it with your current stomach.”

With a face of determination, Akira jolted to his feet, pumping his fist. “The last one out loses their soup!”

“That’s not fair, you’re already standing up!”

“Snooze you lose!”

Yusuke simply watched his partner exit the bath. He held his forehead, shaking his head while amusement shaped his mouth.

#### ~~~~~~~~~

Cloth rustled as they slid their yukatas' on. The fabric was black with dark blue lines and diamonds. Yusuke finished putting his on when he noticed Akira struggling to settle the sash. His yukata kept opening, making it difficult to tightly secure. Yusuke huffed in amusement and approached.

“Do you need help?”

Akira glanced up, a slight pout on his face. “No… I’m almost done.”

“You haven’t tucked it properly and are tying it wrong. The belt has to rest on your hips, not waist.” 

“I knew that. I’m just trying another way.”

“Food will arrive shortly, so you should hurry.”

“Ah… A-Alright, please help me.” While his cheeks blushed, Akira turned his body and offered the sash. “I don’t usually wear these…”

“That’s evident.” 

Yusuke gently took it, and opened Akira’s yukata, folding it properly. 

“Wow, so mean…”

“I didn’t mean it in a dismissive way.” Wrapping the sash around hips, Yusuke began to tie it. “I could teach you how to put one on.”

“Maybe next time.”

Yusuke rose to his feet and reached into a drawer. “There, I’m finished.” He pulled out a yukata coat and draped it over Akira’s shoulders. “You should wear this. It’s still rather cold.”

“Thank you.” Akira smiled, grabbing the coat to secure it. “You save me from looking like a fool.”

Just as Yusuke returned the smile, they heard a knock on the door. 

“I’ll go get it. You should prepare the table.” 

Before he wandered off, his hand caressed Akira’s bottom and he squeezed it. It made Akira jump and protect his rear, his cheeks staining with a darker hue. 

“G-God dammit…” He muttered under his breath as he watched Yusuke disappear around the corner.

Shifting his eyes to the low table, Akira approached it and moved cups to the side. He then sat down on a cushion and grabbed his phone off the table. A black screen showed his reflection, making it clear the battery had run out.

He heard muffled footsteps until Yusuke appeared again with a tray.

“Did you receive a called?” He questioned as he approached, placing the tray on the table.

“No, my phone is dead.” 

Akira shoved his phone in his coat pocket, and his eyes shift to the food. Rice, miso soup, pickled vegetables, and grilled fish all had their own bowls or plates. The aroma was divine, salivating mouths. Everything looked delicious. 

“Hm, it looks like they gave us sake too.” Yusuke murmured while he stared at a small bottle, rotating it. “Would you like some?”

While resisting the urge to grab his chopsticks, Akira realised he was being spoken to.

“Uh… I don’t think it would be wise to drink-” His words trail off before he continued, “Actually, yeah. We’re legal age now, and we don’t have big plans for tomorrow.”

“It’ll be a challenge to get drunk off this small bottle anyway…” Yusuke pulled the cups close and began to pour sake. “What do you want to do tomorrow? I assume we’re just going to enjoy the scenery, but if there’s anything you want to do, feel free to suggest it.”

“Eat.”

“Eh…?” Yusuke glanced up to notice Akira’s face of restraint. “Oh, right…” He chuckled and placed the bottle down.

They placed their hands together, and both said, “I humbly receive.” before a slight bow.

Immediately after, Akira grabbed his chopsticks and shoved food into his mouth. Yusuke just watched him with a smirk, shaking his head.

“The rain hasn’t stopped yet. Hopefully, it’ll be gone by tomorrow or our day may be ruined.” Yusuke spoke as he looked outside the window, elevating a piece of fish to his mouth. “Maybe we should buy an umbrella, just in case.”

Chewing on a mouthful of rice, Akira swallowed it. “Sounds like a good idea. I figured you wanted to explore here a bit for the sake of art, so I didn’t really think of how we’d spend the rest of our days.”

“Our trip isn’t only about me. I suppose we could grab a pamphlet and choose something together.”

“Maybe we could go fishing?” Akira chuckled, reaching for his cup of sake. “Your dream could’ve guided us here.”

“That would be ironic.” A smile curled Yusuke’s lips. “We would have to travel though.”

“Ugh… My feet already hurt and it’s only the first day.”

“I offered you a massage.”

“Yeah, while I was naked!” Huffing, Akira shoved a piece of tofu into his mouth. “You could’ve offered before bed.”

Yusuke laughed into his hand. He then realised he had to give Akira his soup, so he pushed the bowl around the others.

“Here. I forgot to give you this.”

“Eh…?! N-No, I was just joking!”

Akira quickly pushed it back.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.” 

With an excited grin, Yusuke accepted the bowl. They continued to eat as chatter, laughter and satisfaction absorbed them. Food depleted from bowls and plates. The sake warmed their throats, causing their faces to fluster. They tapped their cups together as a toast, enjoying the last bit.

“Ah, my stomach is so full.” Akira murmured while placing his empty cup down. “I hope I don’t get cramps tonight…”

“I’ll rub your stomach if you do.” Yusuke gave an assuring smile, his elbow propped on the table. “You ate quite a lot so it’s plausible.”

“Any pressure may make me puke, even a gentle rub.” A giggle escaped Akira. His expression then turned serious. “Uh, Yusuke…”

“Mm?”

“I have to tell you something.”

“...What is it?”

Akira looked at the table before crawling around it. He sat in front of his partner, reaching to touch his knee. 

“I probably should’ve said something sooner, but… Next year, I’ll be transferred to a police academy in Tokyo.”

Yusuke stared at him with surprise. His eyes wide and his mouth agape. 

“A-Are you...certain?”

“Mm.” With a delighted nod, Akira smiled. “I’m sorry it’s taken this long to finally reside in the same place. I tried my hardest to make it happen sooner, but...my opportunity was limited. I also apologize for how long it’s taken me to tell you. I wanted to in person, and didn’t want to trample your hope just in case the decision was changed.” 

“S-So...it’s confirmed?”

“Yes. I found out a few months ago, and now it’s been finalized.”

“Akira…” Yusuke muttered in absolute awe. His composure crumbled as his expression flickered with varied emotions. Extending his arms, he pulled Akira into a tight embrace, squeezing and cradling his head. “...I-I’m overjoyed…!” 

Akira couldn’t resist a grin and wrapped his arms around. “I’m glad we can finally be together again, consistently.”

As his fingers curl into fabric, Yusuke clenched his teeth, resisting tears of joy. His wish finally came true. He desired nothing else but to be with the man he treasures most, and now he can. Emotions from the past resurfaced, reminding him of the day Akira reciprocated his intimate feelings. 

Leaning back from the embrace, Yusuke held Akira by the arms. 

“H-How do your parents feel about this?” His lips trembled into a smile, breathing out deeply. “A-And where will you stay?”

“Well, my parents approve, but they want me to live in an apartment instead of a dorm. It’s not like their opinion matters. However, they do want me to be successful and happy.” With a charming grin, Akira trailed his hand from Yusuke’s cheek to his chin. “So, Yusuke, what do you think of us living together? I can get a job on the side if it’s necessary, like now.”

“L-Live together…? A-Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Yusuke clasped his yukata, his cheeks staining in a deep red hue. “Of course I’ll live with you! The dorms are-” He choked on his emotions, and he covered his mouth.

Akira found his reaction adorable, but in order to calm him, he reached for a glass of green tea. 

“Here, drink this.” 

He offered it with both hands and Yusuke took it, taking a sip.

“There. Do you feel better?” He asked whilst stroking his partner’s hair back.

“M-Mm…” Yusuke put the glass down, breathing in deeply. “I’m sorry, I just… This is the best news I’ve heard in a long time. I’ve desired it for so long that I…”

With loving eyes, Akira leaned forward, pressing his lips against Yusuke’s forehead.

“I understand. I’ve craved it too, and now we have it.”

Wrapping his arms around again, Yusuke nuzzled into Akira’s chest. Murmuring, “The thought simply captivates me, even if I still have to wait a bit longer.” 

“It isn’t a long wait.” A chuckle escaped Akira as his hand caressed into blue hair. “After all, we’ve waited for six years already.”

“When the time comes, I’ll help you pack. It must be exhausting having to move so much…”

“It’s not exhausting at all when I get to see you, but thanks.” Sliding back, Akira held Yusuke by the chin. “I should’ve told you while we were in the bath, but I didn’t want it to seem like I wanted to weaken your desire to study abroad. I’ll still move to Tokyo and live with you, even if you do end up going.”

Yusuke chuckled, “I haven’t even been offered to go, and you’re thinking about it…”

“Because-” Averting his eyes, Akira blushed. “I-I’m a little worried. I want to spend as much time as possible with you, and that may cut it short, but it’s okay. Our goals are just as important as our relationship, so I’ll always understand your desires.”

A content smile shaped Yusuke’s lips, and he pressed his nose against Akira’s.

“You’re a marvellous partner, Akira. However, I don’t know how I feel about studying abroad. I may get the offer and reject it, or go, but I thank your open-mindedness.”

“Just know you’re allowed to want it.” Huffing gleefully, Akira grinned. “I look forward to our future, Yusuke.”

As they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes, they inched closer. Their lips touch and caress, their hands moving around. The world around them began to matter less with each touch absorbing them. Disconnecting for a moment, warm breath left their lips.

“Akira… Let’s move to the bedroom.”

“M-Mm.”

Feeling hands tuck under his legs, Akira was slowly lifted up. His arms wrap around Yusuke’s neck, ensuring he didn’t fall. The moment Yusuke secured his grip, his knees wobble, almost caving from Akira’s weight.

“Y-You’re heavier than I thought…!” He groaned, tilted his head so he could see, and began to stagger towards the bedroom.

“I’m a guy, what do you expect?” 

Akira simply chuckled and nestled into Yusuke’s neck. He managed to reach the bedroom, sliding the door open. The room had two double zen beds, equipped with white, red and grey pillows. He wobbled towards the nearest, and dropped Akira onto it, hearing a loud squeak.

“Just throw me, why don’tcha'?” Akira let out a laugh and extended his hands. “Come here.”

Yusuke’s lips curled as he grabbed a hand and slid his knee onto the bed. Their bodies slowly lower into an embrace. Wrapping around each other, Yusuke nuzzled Akira’s neck. Soft kisses trail along his skin, and hot breath sent a shiver down his spine.

“Mh…” Akira exhaled a soft moan, lifting his hand onto Yusuke’s head. Silky strands of hair caress his sensitive neck, making him snort.

“T-That tickles…!” He hummed with tensed shoulders.

“Does it?” Smiling against skin, Yusuke moved to kiss his partner’s cheek. “Do you wish to stop?”

“Not at all.” Akira allowed blue strands of hair to fall through his fingers, grinning. “I want to embrace you tonight.”

Their eyes lock, and a joyous love flourished within the room. Fabric rustled under Yusuke’s hand as he caressed it down Akira’s chest. Delicately, his finger pulled the knot of a coat. Inclining the cloth back, it slid off Akira’s shoulders, and Yusuke let it fall off the bed.

Akira reached for the knot of Yusuke’s coat, mimicking his actions. With two fingers, he dropped it off the side of the bed. He then smirked, and inched closer, whispering, “You shouldn’t tease me…” against Yusuke’s lips.

Resisting temptation, Yusuke bit his bottom lip, teasing further. His actions were futile as Akira grabbed the collar of his yukata and pulled him into a kiss. He didn’t resist, instead choosing to indulge. 

The sweet taste of sake danced on their lips. Rainfall smothered the pavement outside, like their bodies intertwining. Yusuke’s fingertips ran up Akira’s bare leg, feeling him shudder underneath him. Their tongues touched, slowly rubbing together. Akira looped an arm around, sliding it down his lover’s back. With his other hand, he laced blue hair around his fingers, stroking it lovingly.

Yusuke cupped an ear, running his thumb across the tip. His other hand massaged Akira’s thigh, causing his toes to curl into the bedsheet. Heat swelled up inside them, burning their cheeks. Erratic hearts sync and surge together. As Akira’s hand fell towards the pillow, Yusuke touched his sensitive palm, intertwining their fingers. 

They moaned together, announcing their enjoyment. Akira shuddered away from Yusuke’s lips and disconnected their kiss. 

“Yusuke…” He whispered, breathing heavily. His eyes burn from his cheeks, causing them to glisten. 

Captivated by dark grey eyes, Yusuke squeezed their hands together. He then smiled, brushing his lips against Akira’s. “Akira…” He murmured back. 

Nestling into the crook of Yusuke’s neck, Akira began to trail kisses along it, holding onto his yukata. Hot breath caused goosebumps, and Yusuke couldn’t help but shudder. The collar of his yukata pulled as he felt Akira suck on his shoulder.

“M-Mh…” He softly moaned, only to feel curly hair tickle his neck. He snorted, biting his lip to suppress laughter. “Y-Your hair tickles as well…!”

He felt Akira sink back into the bed, watching his lips form a grin.

“Do you like being tickled?”

“I don’t think anyone does-”

Before he could finish, Akira slid his hands into his yukata sleeves and began to tickle him. Joyous air expelled as his teeth clench, and he desperately resisted.

“D-Don’t…! I-I’m going to crush you…!” 

His pleas had no effect. 

“Akira, please!”

Yusuke’s body caved under the sensation. His knee slipped and his palm slid, causing him to fall on Akira. However, it didn’t stop him. Laughter poured from Yusuke’s lips as he hopelessly clung to Akira’s upper arm.

“N-No more…! I’m going to puke!”

Immediately, Akira’s hands cease movement. He then pulled them out, and started to stroke blue hair, patting his lover’s back.

“I paid good money to fill your belly. Don’t puke it on me!” 

“D-Don’t...overwork my stomach then.”

As he panted, Yusuke managed to re-adjust and make eye contact. With both hands, Akira caressed blue hair back.

“You’re absolutely beautiful.” His words whisper.

“I believe you’re mistaken.” Brushing Akira’s bangs up, Yusuke smirked. “You’re the alluringly gorgeous one.”

“Agree to disagree?”

“No.”

Their composure crumbling, gleeful air escaped the both of them. Yusuke rolled off his partner and brushed his hand over Akira’s.

“We should rest… I’m certain today exhausted the both of us due to travelling.”

“Mm.” Akira turned to his side, rubbing his feet together. “Hibernation sounds great now…”

Huffing in amusement, Yusuke shuffled closer and nestled into his lover’s chest. “That’s an interesting way to put it…”

With a smile, Akira cradled his beloved, stroking his hair. Their breathing became rhythmic, relaxed and slow. The tranquil atmosphere soothed them. Rainfall gently pattered on the rooftop, and their eyes begin to close. 

“...You...won’t have to be lonely anymore, Yusuke…” Akira murmured in a gentle voice, kissing his partner on the head. “I'll soon be with you forever…”

Yusuke responded by running his fingertips down a back. “Mmh…” He nuzzled Akira’s chest, feeling his consciousness drift away. “...Thank you, Akira…”

As they embraced, slumber ushered them away.

#### ~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the night, Akira’s consciousness resurfaced. His body felt a rock, and his closed eyes ushered him back to sleep. Sliding his hand across the mattress, he desired someone warm, only to find nothing. Disturbance veered into his heart. He continued searching, but all he felt was an abandoned sheet.

Elevating his head from a pillow, his tired eyes open. Darkness is all he saw. Morning had yet to arise, so Yusuke’s lack of presence was strange. Saliva forced down his throat as he pulled his body into a sitting position. A yawn interrupted, and he quickly wiped the sleep from his eyes. 

His bare feet touch the cold floor, and he realised the temperature without a blanket. Leaning down, he grabbed his yukata coat. He then wobbled to a pair of slippers and slid the warmer garments on. It was difficult to see, but he managed to reach the sliding door, pushing it open. Moonlight immediately improved his vision. 

He wandered out and held his coat as he looked around. Near the patio window, he noticed their clothes hanging from chairs, expected to dry from the wind. Approaching them, he saw a silhouette outside. A door handle appeared in his vision, and he realised they could go out on the balcony. Pushing it open, he stepped onto a wooden deck and saw Yusuke admiring nature.

“Yusuke…?” He called out as he approached.

Yusuke looked his way and gave a brief smile. 

“You’re awake…”

“Why aren’t you in bed? It’s cold and…-”

Akira’s words trail off as his forearms lean over the balcony. He made eye contact, conveying a small frown.

“You needn’t worry, I merely…” Placing a hand over his chest, Yusuke averted his eyes and blushed. “Have an excited heart; unable to sleep.”

With a huff of relief, Akira bumped his shoulder into another's.

“Do I need to tire you out again?”

Yusuke vehemently shook his head, a smile soon forming his lips.

“Physically, I’m fatigued, but my emotions are not.” 

“If you keep thinking about it, you’ll never sleep.”

“I know, however…” Downcasting his eyes to the pond, Yusuke leaned over the balcony. “I keep imagining what life will be like once we move in together. It simply enraptures me…”

Akira chuckled with amusement. “Your excitement is endearing. It only strengthens my confidence in my decision. Although, I do wonder if I should tell the others’ now or later.”

“It’s up to you. However, I do think it would be wise for you to spend New Year’s and Christmas with your parents this year.”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to meet them? Why don’t you come down and spend it with us?”

“I would like to, but you said your parents are...inconsistent.”

“Well, they want me to find my own apartment instead of staying in the dorms, preferably with a roommate. If they don’t realise I’m going to pick you, knowing your situation, then they’re...a little slow.”

“Alright.” A smile shaped Yusuke’s mouth. “I’ll keep my schedule open for it.”

“Great. I’m sure they know it’s going to happen, they aren’t blind or conflicted over it anymore.” Placing his hand over Yusuke’s, Akira leaned in and smiled back. “It’s not like I wouldn’t be with you, even if they opposed it.”

“I’m glad to hear that…” Yusuke brushed his fingers against his lover’s and made their foreheads touch. “Slowly, my world is shaping into something I’m content with. It wouldn’t have happened without you…”

“You give me too much credit.” Akira hummed, brushing his nose against Yusuke’s. “Beside you is where I belong, where I want to be. I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else…”

“Akira…”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

Absolute adoration curled Akira’s lips, and he reached up to caress Yusuke’s cheek.

“I love you too, Yusuke.”

Arms wrap around a waist as Yusuke inched closer. Akira’s hands rest on his chest, and their lips slowly come together. The light wind swayed their hair and garments; the world diminished in importance. 

Their lips disconnect for a moment, and their gaze yearned for one another. Delighted air expelled from the both of them, excited for the future. All they needed was each other. Fate would shape with their dreams, and they would remain in sync, together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> ( https://elnierah.tumblr.com ) That's my tumblr. It's mainly used for Ao3 updates, or dumb P5 memes when I think of em.


End file.
